The End Enter...The Last Battle of K.N.D., Countdown to the Destruction (2019, UK) - part by 76859Thomas
The End Enter...The Last Battle of K.N.D., Countdown to the Destruction is a final episode of the two-parter to a plan end as...The Kids Next Door. Countdown to Destruction Dark Specter announces that the time has come to commence an assault on the universe. The combined forces of his alliance sweep over countless planets, overwhelming the Power Rangers and their allies, before reaching Earth itself. With Dark Specter destroyed, Astronema ascends to the throne of the United Alliance Of Evil as they secure the Earth. Can the Space Rangers save Zordon and the Universe from the United Alliance Of Evil? Notes Dark Oak help for the end plan with...Astronema & Dark Specter to defeat...The Kids Next Door & Space Rangers. Among the plan team heroes from the Power Rangers Universe are: Gold Ranger, Phantom Ranger, Blue Senturion and the Aquitar Rangers. This is a parody look like from the final-like a best movie "Avengers Endgame". Elgar, Quantrons and Piranhatrons are upon in their invasion in Angel Grove Downtown. Goldar, Finster, Squatt, Z-Putties, Electrotramp, Blue Globber (Aquitan Ranger-head), Jellyfish, Pumpkin Rapper, Punch-A-Bunch, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Octophantom, Oysterizer, Vampirus, Miss Chief, Stenchy, Sting King, Fearog, Fright Wing, the Craterite Conglomerate, Wild Weeder, Two-Headed Parrot, Horror Bull 2, Snizzard, Stag Beetle, Altor, Termitus, Pineoctopus, Mutantrus, Ravenator, Psycho Red's Monster Form, Destructipede, Admiral Abominator, a repainted Pirantishead with Hate Master's hair (from "Fire in your Tank"), the Zhane-injuring monster (from "Survival of the Silver"), the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Megaranger mushroom monster, an unnamed Megaranger pig chef monster, an unnamed B-Figter Kabuto anemone monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Aqualung, Combat Gnat, LottaMuggs, Porkasaurus, Cataclazmic, Torch Mouth, Ultra Vulture, Crimson Creep and Changeling are with Rita & Zedd in their invasion in the Vica Galaxy. Cogs, Eye Guy, Goo Fish, Two-Headed Parrot, Slippery Shark, Stag Beetle, Psycho Red's Monster Form, Mr. Owl, Mace Face, Shrinkasect, Oysterizer, Destructipede, Termitus, Fearog, Coralizer, Crocotox Red, Waspicable, Clawhammer, Voltage Hog, Pharaoh, Lizwizard, Lunatick, Face Stealer, Terror Tooth, Marvo the Meanie, Spikey, a black repainted and furry Robogoat (from "Fire in your Tank"), an unnamed Megaranger mushroom monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Aqualung, Combat Gnat, Triplesaurus Rex and Unctuous are with the Machine Empire & General Havoc in their invasion upon the Phantom Ranger's home planet. Rygog, Piranhatrons, Wolfgang Amadeus Griller, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Vacsacker, Katastrophe, Maniac Mechanic, Silo, Admiral Abominator, Tough Tusks, Guitardo, Translucitor, Psycho Yellow's Monster Form, the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Kakuranger burly robot monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto Kappa monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto pineapple monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Furocious, Crimson Creep, and LottaMuggs, are with Divatox in her fight against the Aquitan Rangers on Gratha. The Series Finale seen of the end with...The Kids Next Door of Sector V. Grand Finale Villains Dark Oak - Finale - Agent of Mischief S2 - by Andyscot.png Astronema (Countdown to Destruction) - Official Season Finale - by 76859Thomas.png Dark Specter (Countdown to Destruction) - by 76859Thomas.png Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:UK Category:76859Thomas Productions Category:Final Episodes Category:Series Finale Category:Grand Finale Category:Final Battle Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Saban's Beetleborgs Category:Superheroes (The Blogspot) Category:Supervillains (The Blogspot) Category:Monsters (The Blogspot) Category:Enemies (The Blogspot) Category:Final Chapter